Spider Lily Springs
by quinnovative
Summary: Jane and Lisbon go camping! It's been one year since they kissed in the airport, one year since everything changed. Jane surprises Lisbon by taking her back to Florida and spending a few days swimming, kayaking, exploring, kissing, and camping.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Taking Lisbon and Jane camping is an idea that's been nagging me for months. So, I finally wrote it! I hope it's not too OOC and I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review, feedback is always appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Mentalist.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Come on, Lisbon! Get up, let's go!" Jane urged.

Lisbon looked up from her paperwork, the early summer air was suffocating. She could feel the heat beat against the windows, warming up the building.

"What Jane? What do you want?" Lisbon huffed.

The exasperated expression on her face encouraged Jane, his eyes twinkled.

"I want you to get up! We've got time off and I've got things planned. I wouldn't want to be late!" He tapped his watch and nodded his head convincingly.

"You have to tell me where we're going first." Lisbon demanded.

"It's a surprise!"

"I don't like surprises."

"You're lying. But if you must, think of it as an adventure, a spontaneous journey, an excuse to take a break from all this paperwork," Jane gestured to the mountain of paperwork lying on her desk, "so, what do ya say?"

Lisbon sighed, she couldn't argue with that: anything was better than paperwork. "Alright, but no funny business."

"I can't promise that…"

"I guess I can't complain," she said while shuffling her papers into neat piles and moving them to the corner of her desk.

"I knew you'd say yes."

"I'm sure you did," Lisbon retorted.

"I promise you'll be glad you agreed."

"The last time you said that I almost had to bail you out of jail..." A playful vivacity shone through her eyes.

"Meh, details." Jane said with grin.

...

Jane tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the rhythm of the radio, humming softly to the overplayed, horribly catchy pop song. Lisbon eyed him carefully.

"You're really not going to tell me?"

"Nope. But we have to stop at your house first."

"Jane, no."

"Why not? I practically live there."

"Yes, you do spend a lot of time at my house."

"Nearly every day and every night. So why can't we stop?"

"Fine. But you're not coming in."

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because, my house is a mess and I'm unprepared for guests and..."

Jane clutched his heart, feigning offense. "I'm not a guest, I am a daily regular."

"You know what I mean, Jane."

"I really don't."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. Even then, almost a year after their first kiss, she felt electricity when he was close. Her heart buzzed with anticipation and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She smacked his chest lightly.

"Okay, okay-," he held his hands up, surrendering. "Jane, for God's sake put your hands on the steering wheel!" Lisbon interjected. "Oh, right…" he chuckled, "Anyway, if you insist, I'll wait in the car."

"No you won't."

"You're right, I won't. I'll end up following you into your house and you'll get mad at me."

"Fine. But you need to behavior yourself."

"I knew it."

"You're a pain."

"Yes, but I'm your pain," Jane added with a brilliant smile before kissing her cheek.

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Get out, we're here."

She was grumpy and Jane was loving every minute of it.

…

Lisbon trudged up the sidewalk to her (their) house, she turned to Jane.

"What do I need to get?" Lisbon asked as she fit her key into the lock and swung open the front door.

"Change into something less work-like, it is summer you know. Maybe shorts, I can't tell you too much. I wouldn't want to give it away."

"You're frustrating." Lisbon jabbed before retreating upstairs to her (their) room.

Jane settled down on the familiar couch, leaning back against it soft brown cushions. She reappeared minutes later sporting a simple black V-neck and mid-thigh khaki shorts. Before heading to the door Lisbon slipped on a pair of blue Nikes.

"You should pack a bag too." Jane added. He quickly jotted down a list and gave it to Lisbon.

The brunette returned a while later, lugging a small duffel bag in the crook of her right elbow.

"Seriously, Jane, a bathing suit? Where are you taking me?"

He shrugged, his eyes sparkling. "You'll see."

"You're so annoying."

"I know but you love me."

"Maybe just a tiny bit," Lisbon grinned as she leaned up and scrunched her nose, kissing him quickly on the lips before turning toward the door.

Jane looked at her intently, "Come on, that's all I get?"

"For now," she teased innocently, then used his own words against him, "I wouldn't want to be late."

Jane just shook his head as he followed her back to the car, watching her hips sway.

The agent spun around. "You coming?" She asked cheekily.

This woman would be the death of him.

…

The pair arrived at the airport five minutes before schedule.

"We're at the airport." Lisbon stated.

"Nice observation, agent."

"Oh hush…" Lisbon silenced him with another kiss.

When they broke apart Jane beamed, "Wow, I should annoy you more often."

"Don't you dare."

Lisbon opened the trunk and pulled out her duffel bag.

"I can carry it for you…"

Lisbon looked at him, "I'm fully capable."

"I don't doubt it," Jane chuckled as they made their way to airport's glass doors.

When they entered the large building a familiar smile found its way onto Lisbon's face. She'd always loved airports, ever since she was little, the brunette had been infatuated with their motions and the complex system within. She loved their quick pace and feeling of adventure, the feeling of escape. There was a sense of freedom she'd craved as child. Plus, it did helped that an airport was the first place she'd kissed Jane.

"I like 'em too," Jane said while they walked to check their luggage, reading her mind. The carpet was a dark navy speckled with blue dots. Sunlight gushed in from the glass panels that made up much of the airport's exterior. Outside, the sun began to lower in the sky. It hung lazily, as if suspend from an invisible string held by a still hand.

With their bags checked the couple settled into a pair of seats in the waiting room. Jane tapped his foot rapidly then looked toward Lisbon.

"Alright, so pretty soon you're going to find out where we're going. Just don't freak out at first…" Lisbon's eyebrows rose but Jane continued, "Give it a chance. I know you're going to have fun."

Lisbon nodded. A small smile graced her lips, "Despite my better judgment, I trust you."

She had just slipped her hand into his when an announcement was made over the intercom, "Flight 103 to Tampa, Florida is now boarding. Flight 103 is now boarding," the voice crackled loudly.

"Well, milady, I believe that's us."

Lisbon looked at Jane incredulously, "Florida?"

"To celebrate one year of finally being official!"

Lisbon laughed, "for once, I'm pleasantly surprised."

They intertwined their fingers once again as they walked to the gate.

…

Lisbon squirmed into the window seat, Jane plopped down beside her and whispered, "Remember the last time you were on a plane?"

Lisbon smirked. "Somehow I don't think I'm ever going to forget it…"

"Well if you ever do, I'd gladly reenact it." Jane stood up and began confessing his love.

"Sit down, before you get kicked out again."

Jane shrugged. "I kind of like where that led."

"Yeah, well I didn't like having to drive all the way back to Austin because you weren't allowed to fly."

"Hmm, I thought it was rather enjoyable."

Lisbon scoffed, "Sure."

A comfortable silence settled between them as the flight attendant and pilot made a few announcements.

"We will arrive at Tampa International Airport in approximately two hours, at 10:45 PM," the voice droned on until the plane eventually took off.

Jane reflected on everything that had changed in the past year. The time between his family's murder and meeting Lisbon seemed like a nightmarish haze. He was so lucky to know her. Jane didn't deserve Lisbon and he knew it. He'd hurt Lisbon, abandon her, deceived her, and broken her heart. Yet for some reason, she picked him. It didn't make sense to him.

Every day she amazed him, every day he fell in love with her a little more (if it were even possible).

"Hey, Lisbon?" Jane asked softly.

She looked away from the window and turned to face him. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering… I don't really know why we haven't completely moved in together. But I'd really like to. So if you want to, I think we should."

"Yeah, I'd like that," she smiled.

"Really?!" Jane exclaimed. "It'll be great. We'll have to decide if we're going to buy a new house or move into one of…" the blond drifted off when he noticed Lisbon go quiet, her shoulders slumped and her gaze shifted to the ground.

"Hey, what's a matter?" Jane asked gently.

"It's stupid…"

"Nothing you have to say is stupid, Teresa."

She sighed. "It's just… what if we move in together and you get bored of me…"

"What?" Jane asked, he couldn't hear her whisper over the airplane's hum.

Lisbon shook her head, she shouldn't have said anything. "Never mind… It's not important."

Jane took her hands, "If it bothers you it's important to me. Please, talk to me…"

The brunette met his eyes, "What if you get tired of me? What if we spend too much time together and you stop loving me? Or you think I'm annoying or weird or frustrating or boring? I'm afraid to lose everything we have, it means too much to me."

"Is that what this has been about the whole time?"

Lisbon nodded shyly.

"You never need to feel that way. Ever. I am so sorry but you're stuck with me, Agent Lisbon." He flashed her a grin. "And nothing is going to change that."

"Well that's unfortunate," she laughed sarcastically and Jane was glad she felt better. Lisbon leaned her head onto his shoulder, closing her eyes and breathing softly.

"Ya know, I hate to admit this," she began. "But I'm actually really excited for this trip. I better not regret coming."

"I'll do my best," Jane said as he played with Lisbon's hair, smiling like a fool.

…

It was 11:00 when the plane finally landed in Tampa. Jane and Lisbon checked into an airport hotel and drowsily walked to their room. Lisbon slung her bag on the floor and slipped off her sneakers before sprawling across the bed. Jane chuckled and entered the bathroom to change. A moment later Lisbon sighed and got off the bed. By the time she finished digging through her bag Jane was out of the bathroom. The brunette closed the door and smiled at her reflection, even though this spontaneous trip kind of freaked her out it also excited her. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, the agent emerged a few minutes later, clad in pajamas. Once the lights were turned off, Lisbon slipped under the sheets. A soft glow came from the muted television.

"Jane, I love you," Lisbon whispered to his sleeping figure.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you more."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites and follows! You guys are amazing and I honestly can't express how happy it makes me to receive feedback. Also, to the guest reviewers on this story (and the one on 'Asking for You')- I wish I could reply to you. Your reviews mean so much. Anyway, here's chapter two... I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Mentalist.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"You have to wait in the car!" Jane insisted as he parked their rental outside the grocery store.

"I don't want to, Jane."

"But if you come inside the surprise will be ruined and we're so close," he reasoned.

"Alright," Lisbon sighed. "But you've got fifteen minutes. Any longer and I'll be tempted to drive away without you." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You need to stop being so cute before I kiss you again…" Jane told the brunette before heading into the store.

Lisbon stretched out her limbs in the cramped seat and yawned. She looked around at the pavement and palm trees. They'd been driving for two hours and according to Jane their destination was close. She tucked her legs underneath her and leaned against the warm window glass, soaking up its heat.

Inside the store, Jane strolled through the aisles and filled his cart with all the camping essentials, from marshmallows and graham crackers to bug spray and water bottles. The blond made his way back to the car just thirty seconds short of fifteen minutes (Lisbon was counting, obviously).

When he came into view Lisbon jumped out of the passenger seat and joined Jane by the van's trunk.

"I can help load!" Lisbon called.

Jane stepped between her and the shopping cart, he started blankly before shaking his head slowly. "I must admit, this is a lame attempt. Especially for you, Lisbon."

"It was worth a shot," she muttered and fell back into her seat.

…

Jane steered the van through the thick trees. An assortment of green and brown shades saturated the land. Oaks and pines towered over the paved road. A soft wind disrupted the still ocean of leaves; they fluttered around the car before settling and falling like snow. Squirrels scurried up tree trunks. Vibrant colors shot through the forest as birds darted between trees, their songs drifting cheerily through the air.

They drove by a wooden sign reading "Spider Lily Springs" but it wasn't until they pulled up to a small wooden kiosk that Lisbon's suspicions were confirmed. Her lips split into a smile.

"We're going camping?!" She half asked, half exclaimed.

"Indeed." Jane told her while they checked in and received a key for cabin twelve.

"I thought it might be fun," Jane admitted as they traipsed back to the car.

"It's going to be great! Have you ever camped before?"

"Other than with the carnies, no. I guess I'm in for a treat."

He grinned brightly and Lisbon shook her head before meeting his eyes.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" He asked.

"Because, I've never met anyone even the slightest bit like you and every day I wonder how I got so lucky."

"Trust me," Jane said. "I'm the lucky one."

The look in his eyes sent a warmth through her body that had nothing to do with the Florida heat. There was mutual luck between the pair. They saved each other from their past, from themselves. There was something about Jane that simply made her feel okay. He helped her and she helped him. They just worked in some familiar, comfortable way. That's how it had always been. Since the very beginning.

…

After a short drive, a quaint cabin welcomed the duo. Lisbon flung off her seatbelt and jumped out of the van, raising her eyebrows at Jane, competitively, before bolting off. Jane trailed her steps as she raced toward the cabin. She could hear Jane's feet crunching the leaves; she could feel him gaining on her, slowly creeping past with his longer strides. Lisbon looked over and shoved him playfully.

"Hey! No fair," Jane whined as he tried to regain his balance, the brunette was now a few steps ahead, hurtling herself toward the wooden stairs. Taking the porch steps two at a time she increased her lead. Lisbon slammed her palm against the door while crashing into it before sinking to the ground, panting. A second later, Jane was next to her, complaining about her cheating.

"That race was totally unfair," he declared and tried to catch his breath.

"It was not!" Lisbon defended herself and bit back laughter. "You're just jealous because you lost."

"I am not," Jane pouted.

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll have to settle this with a rematch, but later. Right now I want to check out this cabin."

"Agreed," Jane said and pulled the key out of his pocket, sliding it into the lock and twisting it in a swift motion. The door opened to reveal a cozy living space. A soft, dark brown rug covered the hardwood floors in front of the couch. A television was mounted on the log walls. To the right was a kitchen and dining area. Lisbon ventured to the back of the cabin and explored the bedroom and bathroom. Through the bedroom window, clothed in short, forest green drapes, a splinter of the river peeked between the trees.

"Jane, it's beautiful." Her feet wandered back to the living room and her eyes skied over the scenery, wanting to absorb everything.

"And it has AC," he pointed out happily as they strolled toward the car to gather their supplies and duffels. The campsite smelled like greenery and the outdoors, the air was fresh and damp, hanging lazily with humidity. The van's handle was already burning with heat as Jane tugged on it. Within a few trips the cabin was full and the car was empty. They spent the waning daylight hours exploring the cabin loop while gathering firewood and kindling. A pile grew beside the fire pit, peeking above the ground and moat of dirt. Jane and Lisbon rolled over two large sitting logs from the campsite woodpile.

By the time the stars had chased the sun out of the sky, the tiniest flicker of a flame burned at Jane's feet. He fanned the blaze softly until it grew, licking at the cooling, night air. The fire consumed wood, turning the twigs into ash and burning, orange embers. The flames danced around the carefully constructed triangular structure, engulfing the foliage and using it as fuel to burn brighter.

Lisbon appeared from behind the cabin, hands overflowing with sticks, smile overflowing with happiness.

"Wow! You've really got it going," she said as she neared the pit. "I had my doubts but you actually came through."

"I always do," he countered and winked.

They sat down on the log seats, snuggling against each other in the dim light. Lisbon leaned her head on Jane's shoulders, pulling her legs up and curling into him before letting out a sigh of contempt. The smell of campfire smoke filled their noses. Jane pressed a kiss to her head, wrapping an arm around her while lacing the fingers of his other hand with hers.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Lisbon asked, her voice was soft.

"I was thinking kayaking, how does that sound?"

"Amazing," she mumbled into his chest.

He felt her muscles relax and her breathing fall into a steady, easy pattern. Her chest rose and fell delicately as her eyelashes fluttered. Jane chuckled lightly, deciding it was time for bed. He woke Lisbon gently and put out the fire before leading her into the cabin, already planning all the ways he would drive her crazy on the river tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! I just wanted to say thank you for all the favorites and follows and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a ton of fun to write. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Oh my god! It's freezing!" Lisbon shrieked as she dipped a tentative toe into the river water.

"It can't be that bad," Jane said while he followed behind her, carrying the back of the kayak. Lisbon sloshed the boat and pulled it in further, splattering Jane.

"Holy sh-"

"Jane!" Lisbon laughed, cutting him off. "It can't be that bad."

Jane glared at her with mock defensiveness. "Just know that, at any given time, I will not hesitate to flip us."

"I'd like to see you try," Lisbon scoffed and lowered herself into the boat's front seat, wiggling around the hard plastic until she was comfortable leaning against the cushiony, strap-in seat. Behind her, Jane crammed their shoes, lunch, and towels in the kayak's waterproof storage.

Once Jane had settled into the back, a staff member pushed them off the shore and into the cool water. As they paddled effortlessly, the duo took in the scenery. It was beautiful. Over the edge of the kayak they could see white sand and thick patches of dark seaweed, teeming with life, dancing with the water's current like a mermaid's hair. Mass schools of fish zipped beneath the kayak. The water rippled as the thin, silver creatures darted by. Cypress trees loomed out of the clear water, their branches reaching for the sky. While the roots of mangroves grasped bellow the water's surface. Palm trees dotted the forest.

Through the gray clouds that speckled the sky, the sun beat down heavily. Lisbon could feel its rays beating through her shirt and on her back. She grinned mischievously before jerking her paddle back. A splash of water crashed onto Jane, wetting his shirt, causing the navy fabric to cling to his chest. He pushed his paddle forcefully forward. Water sprayed at Lisbon, soaking her back. She let out a laugh and aimed to strike again. The brunette dipped the blade beneath the water's surface and flung the liquid at the Jane. The blond ducked and tried to dodge the attack. The boat rocked dangerously as he lunged. Lisbon froze and looked at Jane, wide-eyed.

"Don't do it," Lisbon warned, as the boat tipped further, already reading his mind.

"Why not?" Jane asked as he continued shifting his weight from side to side. The water lapped against the kayak's sides and spilled over.

"Jane!" Lisbon called.

"What?" He replied, feigning oblivion.

"Stop," she groaned, annoyed.

Sensing the frustration in Lisbon's voice Jane surrendered, figuring it was best not to irritate her this early in their trip. Reluctantly, he stopped shaking the kayak and turned around to direct his attention to his seat. Which, in all his commotion had become twisted and partially unattached. _Oops._

A few seconds later, Jane heard Lisbon cry out, "I'm serious, Jane! Stop messing around."

"I'm not doing anything," Jane muttered and finally faced forward, having clipped his seat back into place. He looked up.

"Oh."

Their boat was severely angled toward the edge of the water and the thick overhang of trees. And likely spiders. Possibly snakes. Maybe even an alligator (ok, that chance was doubtful but still, it _could _happen).

"This wouldn't have happened if you steered the boat," Lisbon chided.

"It's fine. I've got it completely under control, my dear."

Lisbon rolled her eyes doubtfully. Their kayak drifted closer, the tip slammed a fallen down tree and lurched the boat into the trees.

"Oh shoot… Okay, paddle right..." Jane instructed. "No, wait! Left. Left… Left!"

The bow of their boat thumped into the dirt-packed, leaf covered ground. A curtain of thick leaves and scrawny branches attacked Lisbon. She made the mistake of shifting her gaze up.

"Oh shit! Dammit! Crap!" Lisbon cursed as she tried to wiggle back and push the kayak out of its tree prison. Several more profanities were muttered a bit too loudly before a very amused Jane found it necessary to interpose.

"Calm down, Teresa," the blond laughed. "There are minors on this river."

She turned around and hit his chest so hard he almost fell out. _Wouldn't that be nice?_ Lisbon thought.

"There is a city of spiders above my head and I'd really appreciate it if we got out before any of them fell."

"Agreed," Jane said. "Let's paddle backwards."

A few curse minor curse words and a couple of strokes later and the couple had finally freed themselves from the trees' (and spiders') grasps.

"That was a close one," Jane announced, happy to be paddling down the river again.

"There was a snake. Up in the tree. A snake."

"There was not."

"Yes there was," Lisbon insisted. "You weren't the one physically _in _the trees. I think I should revoke your steering privileges."

Jane narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't."

Lisbon shrugged. "I might."

Despite her traumatizing experience Lisbon was having a great time. Occasionally water would trickle down her paddle, sprinkling her shoulder. She welcomed the chilling drops. The sun glowed harshly and burned her exposed skin. But the scenery made up for it.

The boat rocked from a sudden movement behind her. Followed by a small laugh from Jane that could only mean trouble. She sighed and chose to ignore whatever mischief he might have been getting into. A little while later, she felt a soft nudge on her back.

Behind her, Jane was balancing in front of his seat. He stood on the orange plastic and bent his knees slightly as he paddled along. His eyes drifted from the water to the trees and eventually settled on the brunette sitting ahead of him. A part him was surprised she had agreed to come. Even though they had been together for a year there were still moments of uncertainty and awkwardness. Lisbon still had her walls and Jane felt guilty, knowing he was partially responsible for them. It killed him to see how much she had been hurt. But every day he chipped down her walls, piece by piece.

And the way she smiled at him. Like he was the only person that mattered. When her eyes lit up or she laughed because of him, he felt whole and light and in those moments he wanted nothing more than to preserve the look on her face and the feeling in his chest.

Jane was slightly lost in thought when Lisbon turned around and took in his current stance.

"Jane?" She asked, her voice was singsong-y. "What are you doing?"

He grinned widely. "I'm standing up! You should try it," Jane suggested. "It's fun."

"I'll fall…"

"No you won't," Jane assured Lisbon. "It's easier than it looks. Plus, this part of the river is straight so we won't have to worry about paddling too much."

"All right," Lisbon said.

"Just stand up slowly and try not to lean one way."

Lisbon pulled her legs toward her, placing her feet firmly on the plastic in front of her seat. She leaned forward and stood up cautiously. Jane shuffled closer and offered Lisbon a hand.

"I've got it," Lisbon grumbled and poked her tongue out at him.

Jane stifled his laughter when Lisbon's foot slipped and nearly sent them overboard. With a huff she took his hand and straightened up, finally standing.

"Easier than it looks, huh?" She muttered.

"It is if you're coördinated," Jane teased.

"Oh hush," Lisbon whispered fondly.

She couldn't help but notice that somehow Jane appeared as though he was flourishing in the hot weather, thick and heaving despite the clouds hanging in the sky. His curls looked particularly golden when illuminated by the sun. He glowed. Though, Jane would have argued that it was because he was with her. Regardless of why, his eyes shone brightly and that famous smile of his crept onto his face.

Without thinking, they both reached out, their fingers laced together, hanging by their sides. Lisbon leaned forward and Jane met her, his tan skin collided with hers. Just as their lips brushed together the kayak slipped out from under them. Fingers still entwined, they tumbled into the water. The chilly degree shocked them. In a refreshing way, it felt good, nice to escape the heat. Underwater they released each other's hand before surfacing.

Lisbon emerged a second before Jane. A contagious laugh spouted from her lips. They bobbed beside the kayak for a moment, attempting to catch their breath and get a few words out between giggles.

"Oh no!" Lisbon said between fits of laughter as she pushed wet hair off of her face. "The paddles are floating away."

She splashed after them, kicking against the river until her fingers curled around them. She tucked the metal under her arm and treaded water while she waited for Jane to push the boat over. When he got there Lisbon tossed the paddles in.

"How are we going to get back on?" Lisbon asked, unable to wipe the smile off her face.

"Meh… We'll figure something out. We can swim beside the kayak until we see a shallow area."

It didn't take long for a sandy space with little depth to appear. They dragged the boat over and pushed themselves up.

"That was smooth, Patrick."

_Patrick._ He loved the way she said it.

Jane shrugged, though she couldn't see. "I try."

Lisbon laughed. "My clothes are all wet now."

"So are mine. That, my dear, is why we wear bathing suits."

"I guess you're right."

"As always."

Lisbon pulled her drenched t-shirt over her head and wiggled out of her shorts revealing an olive-green bikini. Jane slipped off his navy shirt and bundled their clothes together, securing them in the water proof compartment.

"Hey, do you think it's lunch time?" Jane called to Lisbon.

"Probably…" Lisbon reasoned. "The man at the launch area said that the trip is 5 miles and takes about 3 hours without stopping. We just passed the three mile marker so it's been…"

"About two hours," Jane finished.

"Exactly. So it's almost twelve."

"Want to eat?" Jane asked.

"Sure," agreed Lisbon.

…

After a lunch of sandwiches, watermelon, and potato chips the couple climbed back into their boat and forged onward. Slicing through the water with a few hours expertise.

The sound of laughter and screaming drifted from around the bend. Lisbon and Jane navigated the curve and saw a group of adults sitting in kayaks. They were looking over at a large tree across the river. A few teenagers stood around the trunk, talking and cheering on a brown-haired girl as she climbed the tree using wooden steps. One of the parents spotted Jane and Lisbon.

"Don't jump, yet. A kayak's coming."

"Let's try it!" Lisbon said to Jane

"Really?" Jane asked.

"Yeah! Come on, it'll be fun."

They rowed toward the parents and hopped out of the kayak, wadding in the sandy shallow part of the river, standing just inches from the edge, where the sand beneath their toes meet a deep drop-off.

"It's clear," A dark-haired boy yelled up to his friend.

"Thanks, Anthony," She called down.

"I bet I could go higher," another brown-haired boy teased. He resembled the girl in the tree.

"You wish…" She countered with a competitive smile

_Oh, sibling rivalry… _Jane thought as he and Lisbon recognized it immediately. The agent wore a knowing smile, she'd been the same way with her brothers.

The young girl passed multiple adequate but not-quite-high-enough branches. Finally she neared the final step.

"That's high enough, Mallory!" An adult called to her.

"One more, Mom," the girl, Mallory, grinned and reached the top step before crouching and moving out to the end of the branch and positioned herself above the middle of the river.

"Don't slip," A blond boy hollered and tried to psych her out.

"Don't chicken out," She retorted confidently before flashing a thumbs up and leaping from the branch. She crashed into the water, disappearing beneath the clear waves. Her head popped up a moment later, wearing a grin.

"That was awesome," Mallory said as she swam over, kicking until her feet met the ground.

"We'll meet you guys at the end of the river," A parent told her as the adults embarked.

"Okay, see ya," she said cheerily as their neon kayaks moved forward. She then turned to Jane and Lisbon, smiling.

"Are you going to jump?"

"Yeah!" Lisbon said enthusiastically.

"I'm not so sure…" Jane replied.

"You should. It's a lot of fun," Mallory encouraged.

By the time Jane replied the two brown-haired boys joined Mallory and the blond one was halfway up the tree.

"I don't know," Jane said.

"It's not that bad…" She said and trailed off to yell at the blond boy just before he jumped. "Don't slip!"

Jane and Lisbon glanced at each other and laughed.

Mallory smiled, "We've been best friends since we were five and he still thinks he can out jump me…"

"That's because I can," the boy said as he rose beside her. She swatted at him. "No you can't."

The young brunette turned her attention back to Jane and Lisbon, "anyway, we have to get going but you should jump. You'll be glad you did."

The young teens pulled themselves onto their kayaks with minimal splashing. Mallory and the blond boy took the lead in their boat. "Good luck!" she called to Jane and Lisbon, waving as their kayak disappeared around the curve. The adolescent's voice lingered back. "Don't splash me! If we flip I swear you'll regret it…"

Jane grinned at Lisbon, nudging her with his elbow. "I guess we're not the only ones."

"Maybe… but she said they were friends."

Jane rolled his eyes, "God, she's just like you…"

"What do you mean?!" Lisbon asked.

"She's got a good heart and leadership and bravery but come on she seems bossy and oblivious to charming blond men…"

Lisbon laughed and splashed him. "I'm not oblivious."

"Meh."

She hit his chest. "I think you're stalling."

"I am not."

"Then let's go," Lisbon said as she dove into the deeper water and swam across the river. Her finger met the tangled roots of the tree underwater. She grabbed on and pulled herself up. Damp mud squished between her toes. Lisbon slid over to make room for Jane.

"Ready?" She asked.

Jane gulped and nodded.

"You'll be fine," she assured him and began climbing. At some point in time someone had nailed small, rectangular boards onto the tree. Lisbon gripped them with her fingers and tugged slightly, testing their hold before moving upward. The tree's bark was rough and strong. The thinner branches swayed, their leaves dancing as a gust of wind blew. The green stood out against the graying sky.

Lisbon made her way to the last thick branch and coaxed Jane out. They stood up, grabbing a willowy branch above their heads for balance. The brunette took in the view from where she stood. Their kayaks looked so miniscule from where she stood.

"Look down," she told Jane.

"Are you crazy, woman? You got me all the way up here and now you want me to look down? This is absurd!"

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Just look down, Jane. There's a manatee."

Hesitantly, he shifted his gaze down and spotted the large gray figure.

"Whoa," he whispered, "it's huge! Oh my god, Lisbon, look! There's a baby!"

They peered at the two animals, watching as they swam down the river, occasionally stopping to munch on the greenery. When the creatures had passed, Lisbon looked at Jane.

"Ready to jump?"

A crack of thunder rang out in the distance, growing louder and closer as it boomed a second time. Their gazes locked, wide-eyed.

"I don't think we have very much time," Jane said nervously.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Mentalist

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The profile of dark tree tips was layered in front of the gray sky. The clouds suddenly appeared dark and angry. Leaves rustled, swaying slowly. Beneath their feet the tree's bark was dark brown, rigid and rough and slick with the water dripping from Jane and Lisbon. He glanced towards Lisbon. She was craning her neck and looking at the sky behind them. She turned back to face him, her wet hair hung against her back in loose waves.

"Come on! Jump quickly before it starts to rain," Lisbon urged.

"Me?! Why do I have to go first?"

"Because, if I jump first you'll be up here all alone and I don't trust that you'll come down."

"But Lisbon –"

She shot him a look. The kind of look that told him it was best to stop arguing. "Jane, no excuses. It's not that bad. You saw the girl and her friends, they were no older than fourteen."

Jane sighed. "Fine," he gave in, shifting his weight uncomfortably and shuffling. "Ugh, I hate that you're making me do this," he shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut before taking a deep breath, sucking clean, fresh air into his lungs. His eyebrows furrowed as he opened his eyes and peered into the water.

He pushed off against the large branch, jumping outwards. For a moment his mind was entirely blank. The wind whipped at his blond curls as the world blurred past him in a flurry of green and blue. He saw the water beneath him, the sparkling blue teal, and met a sliver of cognizance as he fell, his mind just barely registering what was happening. And then it was over, just as quickly as it had begun. His feet dipped beneath the water. His body followed, wholly engulfed. When he surfaced a mere two seconds later, the inevitable smile was present on his face. Jane swam toward the waist deep water, just before the drop-off. His feet found the soft sand and he stood up and looked at Lisbon.

She beamed before leaping gracefully, without hesitation, piercing the water like a bullet. She made it look so easy, so effortless. She kicked her way above the water, popping up and propelling herself to Jane's side. "See," she said, "it wasn't _that _bad."

"No, it wasn't," Jane admitted. "You better savor the moment, I'm not usually wrong." He waggled his eyebrows.

Lisbon slipped by Jane, and shoved him softly as she passed by him. "I beg to differ," she mumbled, eyeing him playfully.

He grabbed her from behind and spun her around to face him. "What was that?" He asked, his eyes twinkled like a thousand stars, his lips suppressed a grin.

Lisbon pouted and shrugged. The river current snaked around their waists, threatening to sweep them away and creating small ripples.

"It sounded mean. Do I need to punish you with a kiss?" Jane said

"Oh, please do."

She leaned forward and he met her, their lips collided just as a crash of thunder rang out.

Lisbon glared at the sky. "Really?" She called out as Jane laughed.

Jane sighed. "As much as I was enjoying that, I really do think we need to start paddling before this storm hits us."

Behind them gray clouds were impending, swallowing the clear  
blue sky and leaving a blanket of fuzzy rain in its wake.

"I agree," Lisbon said as she climbed into the kayak after him.

…

"Aha!" Jane cheered. "I see it! The four mile marker!"

"Only one more," Lisbon added, turning around to give Jane a high-five.

"Think we can make it?" She asked.

"It's going to be close, this storming is catching up on us."

He was right.

Fifteen minutes later, the sky had been over taken by slate colored clouds, thick and heavy. Then one drop fell, striking Lisbon on the shoulder. Then another. And another. Until torrents of rain spiraled from the sky. The droplets struck the river's surface, creating hundreds of little waves, all bouncing off each other. The rain poured down, inhabiting the kayak's crevices, pooling at Jane and Lisbon's feet.

"Well, I guess it caught us," Lisbon said.

"It's not so bad," Jane declared and wiped a drip of water from his brow with the back of his hand. "It's kind of refreshing actually. I rather enjoy it."

Lisbon scoffed. "It's freezing!"

"True, but it does make this trip feel even more like an adventure," Jane said.

Lisbon's laugh carried to Jane with the wind.

"I guess so," she admitted.

"No, really," Jane continued, encouraged by her amusement and doubt. The mixture was just _so Lisbon. _"I can picture it now: two explorers, a feisty brunette and her partner, a charismatic, daring, highly intelligent, exceptionally observant, handsome-"

"Don't forget modest," Lisbon interjected sarcastically.

Jane glared at her back. "Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted… her partner the handsome, blond man. Together they navigate the treacherous waters of Florida. Whilst engaging upon one of these perilous journeys a huge thunderstorm strikes. Soon, the inviting waters turn against them, whipping at the edge of their kayak, threatening to overturn their boat and drop the voyagers into the hands of the unknown and the murky depths of the river. But just as their situations appears too dire for survival, the charming partner finds a way to escape both the terror of the river and the violent threats of the stubborn brunette."

"Not this time," Lisbon grinned.

Jane pouted. "Wait…I'm not finished."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, "I know but this kayaking trip is. Look, I see the dock." With the tip of her paddle she motioned to a brown figure, fuzzy in the rain.

"Well, it seems as though they both lived happily ever after," Jane said a few moments later as they climbed out of the kayak.

"All thanks to the feisty brunette," Lisbon teased while they slipped on their clothes and shoes and emptied the kayak quickly in the rain before returning it to a small kiosk.

"Now what?" Lisbon asked as she pushed a wet lock of hair off her face.

"I suppose we find our way back to the cabin," Jane said and took off towards the forest. "This path should lead us there. It's only half a mile long."

They linked hands and traipsed through the forest together, side stepping roots and stumps. A few minutes later a sliver of their cabin peeked through a cluster of trees. Jane released Lisbon's hand and nodded towards the cabin.

"Race ya?" He dared.

"You're on!" Lisbon yelled and took off. Tearing down the path.

Jane's hand met the wooden front door just before Lisbon's.

"How's that for a rematch?" He grinned cockily.

"Pshh. It wasn't an official rematch."  
"I do not need 'official' to claim victory. I, Patrick Jane, challenged thee to a race. And I, Patrick Jane, have defeated the small but mighty Teresa Lisbon in an epic battle of speed."

Lisbon laughed and jumped from the porch, bending over and scooping mud into her palm. She flung it at Jane's gloating figure. It splattered against his back and he spun around. Lisbon cleared her face of guilt.

"How dare you insult the champion," he teased.

Lisbon feigned confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do, Ms. Lisbon." Jane charged toward Lisbon and swept her up. He grabbed her waist and draped her over his shoulder.

"You're mine now!" He declared.

She squirmed and kicked at him. "Put. Me. Down."

"Never!"

"Seriously, Jane. Put me down."

"Fine," Jane said, as he shifted her into his arms. "Just one second." He said and lowered her closer to the ground, dipping the back of her head into the murky mud.

"Jane!" She yelled and escaped his clutches, laughing as she smeared dirt into his curls and across his forehead. She darted behind a tree, seeking shelter from Jane's poorly aimed throws. He ran towards her with outstretched arms, covered in mud. His fingertips met her shoulder, right as his feet slipped underneath him and he tumbled into the wet dirt.

Lisbon couldn't withhold the laughter that erupted from inside her. She doubled over, gasping for breath, her shoulders shaking with every chuckle.

Jane stood up, the entire front side of his body was dripping with mud. Lisbon was overcome by another fit of laughter, leaving her defenses useless. Jane wrapped his arms around her, trapping her in a very tight, very muddy hug.

"Hey!" Lisbon giggled.

"What? I'm simply hugging my favorite person in the whole world."

"Yeah? Well you're getting her all dirty."

"I don't thinks she cares," Jane said, smearing more mud down her back.


End file.
